Many Flavors of December
by Pink Crystalline Roses
Summary: 20 Desember adalah hari yang tidak signifikan terhadap perasaan Akashi Seijuurou, sama seperti salju Winter yang tak absen turun. Namun ternyata hari kelahiranmu tersedia dalam berbagai rasa. Damai, sedih, tragis, seru dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Happy (late) birthday, Akashi Seijuurou! (Warning Inside)


**Happy Birthday by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Fic ngebut tanpa feels tertentu. Read at your own risk!**

 **(Akashi-centric)**

 **for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday (20/12)**

 **and, Happy Mother's Day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eat, study, sleep. Repeat.

Hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan hari manapun dalam hidupnya.

Sepulang sekolah, ia bergegas ke tujuan utama; kamar sang ibunda. Tentu saja, ia membawa oleh-oleh dari petualangannya di luar kurungan kediaman Akashi. Kemarin adalah beberapa ekor kumbang kecil dan dedaunan untuk ditambahkan ke dalam koleksi beliau yang notabene tertarik dengan hal-hal sederhana.

Hari ini, dengan bantuan uang tabungan, ia membeli seikat lili putih berhias pita merah. Bonusnya, ia sempat berlama-lama sebentar dengan menemani kucing pak tua pemilik toko bunga bermain.

Sebenarnya, hari ibu masih lusa. Namun, kalau bisa setiap hari adalah hari spesial untuk wanita yang selalu menjadi pahlawan di matanya, Akashi Shiori.

Jemari mengepal dan mengetuk pintu kayu.

"Masuk!"

Suara sang ibu terdengar parau. Khawatir menjerat batinnya. Dengan hati-hati ia masuk ke dalam.

"Okaa-sama, aku membawa sesuatu!" Seijuurou meletakkan ransel di sisi ranjang. Puncak kepala dibelai lembut disertai senyuman dan sorot mata teduh yang menenangkan.

"Hari ini apa, sayang? Biar kutebak—apakah itu untuk 'hari ibu' lagi?"

"Mou, Okaa-sama tidak seru!" seruannya dibalas tawa pelan.

Dengan gaya gentleman Inggris, Seijuurou membungkuk dan menyerahkan buket sederhana secara terhormat. "Untuk Okaa-sama, Yang Mulia Ratu terbaik dan tercantik di seluruh dunia."

"Ahaha! Why, thank you, pangeran kecilku!"

Tawa riang bagai melelehkan dinginnya es berwujud mansion megah tempat mereka tinggal.

"Hari ini Sei-ku ulang tahun, ya?" Shiori bergeser sedikit, membuat ruang agar sang Akashi muda bisa duduk di sisinya. "Wah, sekarang Sei sudah besar. Jadi anak yang baik, ya? Okaa-sama janji akan selalu menemani Sei apapun yang terjadi."

"Benarkah? Okaa-sama tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan?"

Pipinya dicubit gemas, "Okaa-sama akan selalu disini, kok!"

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan dengan bertukar cerita dan tertawa bersama.

Namun momen tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika pintu kamar diketuk.

"Masuk!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut dicepol masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nampan silver di tangan. "Shiori-sama, makan siang anda sudah siap."

Dengan cekatan, wanita itu meletakkan nampan diatas meja di sisi ranjang. Sup krim jamur, puding buah dengan ekstra fla dan beberapa biji dim sum untuk cemilan. Tak lupa pula segelas jus jeruk menemani. Nampak lezat namun biasa saja bagi penghuni kediaman Akashi.

"Dan... maaf mengganggu, tapi Seijuurou-sama dipanggil."

Tuturan wanita itu membuat suhu ruangan merosot beberapa derajat. Seijuurou merasa pelukan protektif sang ibu semakin mengerat. "Tak bisakah kau membuat alasan? Aku masih belum ingin Sei pergi menemui ayahnya."

Mendengar nada sinis dari sang ibu yang biasanya halus dalam tutur katanya, wanita itu seakan menciut di tempat. "M-Maaf, Shiori-sama, tapi saya tidak bisa mengelak. Beliau ingin Seijuurou-sama segera menemuinya—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Tak bisakah putranya menghabiskan _sehari_ saja dengan kebebasan?! Lagipula ini ulang tahun Sei- _ku_ dan aku melarang siapapun untuk—!"

Napasnya tercekat. Beliau terbatuk, terus dan tanpa henti. Sekali lihat saja, sang ibu seakan dicekik hingga kehabisan napas. "Shiori-sama, tenang! Anda tidak boleh memaksakan diri!" si wanita pelayan menghampiri ranjang tempat ibunya dan mengusap punggungnya.

Seijuurou melompat turun dari kasur dan mundur beberapa langkah. Karena membela dirinya, sang ibu harus menderita.

Karena dirinya, yang bahkan belum bisa membuktikan sepenuhnya bahwa ia...

"A-Aku akan bertemu Otou-sama! Okaa-sama tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali!" dengan panik, kakinya otomatis membawanya berlari keluar ke koridor.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan, ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Di ujung koridor sana; ratusan flora putih dan potret seseorang terpajang di atas altar mahoni.

Seikat lili putih dalam vas kristal berdiri cantik menemani.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau bertambah umur, bukan?"

Gerak tangan menyumpit sesuap nasi terhenti. Tiba-tiba sup tofu kesukaannya seakan tersihir untuk berubah menjadi menjijikkan seiring kalimat itu terdengar.

Akashi berdeham. "Ya, otou-sama."

Hening yang canggung memenuhi ruang makan. Sang ayah meliriknya sesaat dan melanjut menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

Putranya sudah menginjak masa remaja.

Dan seiring bertambahnya umur, kewajiban atas dirinya pun turut bertambah.

"Aku akan memasukkanmu ke SMP Teiko," pria yang menginjak tengah empat puluhannya itu bertitah, "Dan untuk menghormati permintaan mendiang ibumu, aku mengizinkanmu untuk bergabung dalam klub basket dengan satu syarat—"

"Aku harus selalu menang." Akashi menyela tanpa memikirkan efek jangka panjangnya. "Bukankah begitu, Otou-sama?"

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Betul sekali." jemari sang ayah bertaut. "Dan aku akan memasukkanmu ke kelas akselerasi. Kau pasti sanggup."

Meski seperti mengarahkan ke jalur yang baik, Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Di telinganya, hal tersebut lebih terdengar seperti petunjuk soal apa yang akan terjadi terhadap nasib masa mudanya.

"Aku menolak."

"Hm?"

"Aku menolak masuk akselerasi." Ia langsung bangkit dan menuju pintu ruang makan. "Dua tahun itu terlalu cepat. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan."

"Memasukkanmu ke akselerasi adalah suatu pilihan yang tepat. Ya, kau bisa menghabiskan dua tahun ekstra yang bebas dari sekolah menengah untuk memulai kuliah. Kalau kau bisa, itu sudah cukup untuk mengejar pendidikanmu hingga yang tertinggi, dan kau bisa mulai sambilan di perusahaanku."

Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Lebih dingin daripada hawa musim dingin yang sedang puncaknya; penuh badai salju dan berbahaya.

"Setidaknya berilah aku waktu untuk berpikir. Besok aku akan menyatakan keputusanku. Dan tentunya, itulah keputusanku yang terbaik karena sudah diberi cukup waktu untuk berpikir. Aku juga menyarankan Otou-sama membiarkanku melanjut dengan keputusanku. Aku ini bukan anak kecil."

Permukaan mahoni didorong. Cahaya lampu koridor menyambutnya. Satu langkah lagi menuju jalan keluarnya terhenti oleh tawa pelan Masaomi yang menyusul.

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Shiori. Mungkin itulah yang tidak bisa melepas perhatianku darimu."

Tanpa merespon, Akashi langsung hengkang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou. Sayang sekali. Kupikir tawaran inilah hadiah terbaik untukmu."

.

.

.

[Kali ini, bukan kejutan palsu dan tragis, namun kejutan yang nyata dengan konsekuensi tragis.]

.

.

.

Lantai bersih? Cek. Fasilitas dalam kondisi maksimum? Cek. Centang, centang. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Menyampirkan jaket ke kedua bahu, Akashi meletakkan papan jepit dan berjalan menuju ruang loker.

Untung saja gym dalam kondisi hangat. Kalau tidak mungkin banyak orang akan mati hipotermia atau masuk angin karena suhu yang merosot drastis.

Dalam perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan anggota-anggota Teiko Basketball yang sudah berbalut mantel dan syal, siap untuk perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Salutan dibalas anggukan singkat. Area gym menggelap akibat lampu yang dimatikan.

Ia mungkin menabrak benda-benda di sekeliling jika bukan karena pertolongan satu lampu yang masih menyala. Perasaan tadi sudah sepi. Apa yang dilakukan rekan-rekan pelanginya itu?

Dengan langkah super diam, Akashi mengendap-endap ke depan pintu ruang loker.

Tangan menggenggam gagang. Dengan satu gerakan tegas, ia membuka pintu—

Byur!

—dan disambut guyuran likuid yang terlempar dari ember.

Namun yang ini Akashi Seijuurou; mustahil suatu jebakan murahan akan mengenainya. Dibantu refleksnya yang tidak manusiawi, ia sukses menghindar.

Air yang tadi sekarang membasahi lantai yang sudah dipel hingga mengkilap. Sebal karena ada yang melanggar etika kebersihan, ia langsung melangkah masuk. "Apa-apaan itu tadi—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kali ini, ia disambut sorakan meriah.

Ada Murasakibara dan Midorima di belakang ruangan, Kuroko dan Momoi memegangi sepiring cake yang nampak lezat, serta Aomine dan Kise yang menyuguhkan cengiran tidak berdosa meski jelas-jelas memegang ember.

"Kalian semua..."

Melihat senyuman rekan-rekannya, hatinya terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum dan akan menghampiri Kuroko dan Momoi jika bukan karena tangan yang menahan bahunya.

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Bariton yang familier terdengar dilanjut sesuatu yang dituangkan ke puncak kepalanya. "Nggak bakalan seru kalau kau langsung menghindar, Akashi." Nijimura mengacak surainya yang basah, sebelah tangan menggenggam botol air mineral.

Akashi terkekeh. Midorima menyodorkan handuk yang langsung dipakainya. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menyiapkan yang begini."

"Hehe, ini berkat Nijimura-senpai!" Momoi tersenyum manis. "Make a wish, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menimpali, tertular happy virus hingga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Akashi memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan langsung meniup lilinnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Semuanya tercengang.

"Akashicchi nggak punya harapan apapun-ssu?" Kise bertanya penasaran. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak punya harapan yang spesifik, namun itu rahasiaku."

"Sudah-sudah," Nijimura menengahi. "Mendingan kita sekarang makan-makan dulu."

"Aka-chin," Murasakibara menyodorkan seiris kue untuknya. "Irisan pertama untuk orang yang spesial~"

Mereka semua memasang wajah berharap (yah, sebenarnya hanya Kise), namun luntur seketika ketika ia menyerahkan irisan pertama untuk Kuroko yang agak terkejut. "Terima kasih karena telah menyatukan kita semua, Kuroko."

"Bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Sang bayangan menjawab singkat. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah membimbing kami hingga sekarang."

"Irisan kedua untuk Aka-chin~" Murasakibara menyodorkan seiris lagi. Akashi menerimanya dan mengamati si kue lekat-lekat. Cheesecake dengan topping krim vanilla, dihiasi butir stroberi yang menggiurkan dengan ekstra lelehan coklat dan selai stroberi. Bahkan ada miniatur dirinya yang terbuat dari marzipan.

Setelah segigit, paduan stroberi, keju dan vanilla terasa meleleh di lidah. "Ini enak sekali."

"Okaa-san yang membuatnya, lho! Mukkun juga bantu hias-hias~" Momoi berseru.

"Dan... IRISAN BERIKUTNYA BUAT KITA SEMUA!" Aomine langsung maju tanpa peringatan dan merampas pisau kue dari Murasakibara. Sesuai dugaan, kericuhan dimulai.

"KEROYOOOOOK!"

"HATI-HATI NODAYO! KUENYA BISA HANCUR!"

"AOMINECCHI CURANG! IRISANNYA KEGEDEAN-SSU!"

"OI, JANGAN KEBURU-BURU!"

Mereka menikmati irisan masing-masing diselingi tawa dan canda sementara Momoi dan Kise memfoto mereka semua dengan candid. Samar-samar terdengar protes Aomine ketika Midorima mengambil sebagian kuenya dengan alasan bahwa irisannya terlalu besar dan Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang membicarakan toko kue di ujung jalan yang menjual manisan terenak sedunia (menurut si ungu).

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, tibalah saatnya untuk mulai membuka hadiah.

Terjadi sedikit kerusuhan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memberi duluan, dilanjut dengan undian yang akhirnya jatuh pada Kise. Tas kertas kuning itu nampak sederhana, namun isinya adalah beberapa set kaus polo yang nampak mahal dan cologne designer terbaru. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang model.

Lanjut ke berikutnya; Murasakibara memberi segunung manisan—coklat, mochi, dan lain-lain—dengan rasa teh hijau atau sakura. Tak lupa pula beberapa kotak teh kualitas tinggi dari merk favoritnya. Akashi benar-benar berterima kasih karena sedang butuh jajanan sederhana saat ini.

Disusul Momoi dan Kuroko, yang urunan membelikan satu set papan shogi dengan skema merah-hitam dan beberapa novel dari pengarang favoritnya, tanpa melewatkan fakta bahwa setiap novel sudah ditandatangani sang author. Dan anehya, Akashi menemukan beberapa kupon gratis vanilla shake di MajiBa terdekat.

Kemudian Midorima dan segala ke-tsundere-annya menyerahkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan disimpannya sampai nanti. Mungkin Akashi tidak akan percaya bahwa Oha-Asa efektif untuk semua kalangan mengingat lucky item Sagittarius kali ini adalah sebuah pocket watch emas berhias berlian asli—dari produsen Swiss ternama, pula.

Ia sempat kewalahan mau bilang apa karenanya.

Lalu Nijimura sebagai senpai yang baik memberinya sesuatu yang hanya boleh dibuka di rumah; melihat gelagat sang kakak kelas, Akashi paham kalau hanya ia seorang yang bisa menebak apa isi kotak hitam itu.

Dan Aomine sempat mengerjainya dengan majalah Mai-chan edisi natal, namun setelah tawaran barter dengan menu latihan spesial natal ia insaf dan memberinya yukata yang nampak ditenun oleh tangan-tangan profesional dengan sutra terbaik.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Setelah beberapa menit basa-basi, ia akan pulang kalau bukan karena dicegat teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita foto-foto dulu!" Kise menggeret lengannya kembali ke bangku yang sudah diatur. Midorima menyiapkan lucky itemnya, set kamera dengan tripod dan mengatur timer sementara Momoi mengatur posisi semua orang.

Akashi didudukkan di tengah bangku, Aomine di kanannya merangkul bahunya dan Kise, sementara si kuning membuat pose peace. Kuroko di kirinya dan Momoi yang mengaitkan lengan dengan si bayangan yang menyembunyikan dua jari di belakang kepala Akashi. Nijimura masih dengan pose mengacak surainya, Murasakibara mengangkat bungkus Potechi-nya agar kelihatan.

"Siap, nodayo." Midorima yang sudah selesai mengatur kamera berlari ke kanan Nijimura.

"SAY CHEESE!"

Hari itu, kamera mengabadikan momen kebahagiaan mereka bersama. Ada yang tersenyum tipis, tulus, terpaksa, atau bahkan nyengir kuda dan tertawa, menikmati perayaan ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Aku harap kita bisa terus tertawa dan menikmati hari-hari kami bersama; sekarang, selamanya.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca sedang dingin, oleh karena itu mandi air hangat terasa begitu nikmat untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mandi dan diselingi sedikit renungan malam, Akashi langsung menuju kasurnya begitu selesai berganti baju.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut, ia memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya untuk mengecek beberapa pesan masuk.

 **[Messages]**

 **Teiko (5)**

Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat angka tersebut. Jari-jarinya menekan beberapa tombol dengan cepat.

 **Subject: xx** **OtaOme! xx**

 **[** o(≧∇≦)o **Happy Birthday, Akashicchi!** o(≧∇≦)o

 **Nggak kerasa ya, sekarang sudah nambah umur-ssu! Semoga Akashicchi tetap jaya! Eh tapi jangan jahat-jahat banget ya, hehehe~** (´oωo`)

 **Aku jauh dari sono jadi hadiahnya lewat pos aja yaa. Konbanwa-ssu!** (*^3^)/~ **]**

Seperti biasa, semua pesan yang dikirim Ryouta kelewat alay dan membuat mata katarak seketika. Tapi setidaknya Akashi masih sedikit mentolerirnya karena si model sudah mengucapkan selamat.

Pindah ke pesan berikutnya.

 **Subject: HBD**

 **[Benernya sih aku males, tapi gara-gara Satsuki aku kirim aja deh. HBD ya Akashi. Aku lagi males keluar jadi nggak kirim apa-apa, tapi seenggaknya udah kasih selamat kan?]**

Tidak ada yang menarik; sekali lagi, masih bisa ditolerir karena sudah mengucap selamat. Lanjut.

 **Subject: Selamat Ulang Tahun**

 **[Selamat ulang tahun, nodayo. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi mengucap selamat adalah tradisi. Kau termasuk yang termuda, jadi gunakan masa-masa ini untuk menikmati hidup sepenuhnya-nodayo. Cek kotak posmu besok pagi. Konbanwa, nanodayo.]**

Ah, masih tsundere rupanya. Mari kita cek yang setelah ini.

 **Subject: OtaOme, Aka-chin~**

 **[Selamat ultah~ Moga-moga Aka-chin tetap jadi yang nomor satu~ Aku lagi perjalanan ke Akita, jadi mungkin nggak sempat kirim apa-apa~ Kalau Aka-chin mau ke sini kutraktir babahera deh~**

 **Konbanwa, Aka-chin~]**

Terhitung dua orang tidak bisa mengirim apapun; okelah, Akashi tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun untuk ulang tahunnya. Lagipula itu hanyalah hari dimana ia bertambah umur—tidak spesial.

Semoga pesan terakhir ini sesuai dugaannya.

Dan...

 **Subject: Omedetou!**

 **[Met ultah, Akashi-kun! Bagaimana kabarnya? Pasti masih tetap jaya, kan? Hehehe.**

 **Baik-baik ya, biar kita semua bisa ketemu lagi. Aku minta Dai-chan nemenin cari hadiah tapi dia nggak mau, jadi aku terpaksa bikin sendiri. Paketnya lagi OTW, jadi jangan lupa cek kotak pos ya!**

 **Konbanwa!]**

Ia mendesah kecewa. Tombol back ditekan.

 **No more messages.**

Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetik pesan untuk di-send sekaligus kepada lima orang tadi. Cek tanda baca? Susunan bahasa? Respon? Oke, selesai. Send.

LCD dipandang sesaat. Ponsel dikembalikan ke bentuk semula; dilipat lalu dengan sebal dilempar asal. Biarlah layar retak atau apa, toh ia bisa beli baru. Lagipula flip merah itu sudah jadul. Setidaknya, jika retak atau bahkan hancur, hal sesepele itu tidak sebanding dengan kondisi batinnya saat ini.

Lampu dimatikan dan tubuh dikubur dalam balutan selimut.

Sekali-sekali seperti ini tak apa lah.

.

.

.

 **20/12/20xx, 23:59**

 **[You have a new message.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju turun perlahan.

Liburan akhir tahun di musim dingin; tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Jenuh membuatnya berjalan-jalan di luar rumah meski sempat terlibat perdebatan tak berguna di pagar depan.

Syal merah dirapatkan. Berlindung di bawah payung tidak cukup membantu.

Kokoa hangat diteguk. Mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa menghangatkannya selain harapan adanya gerbong Shinkansen dengan pemanas ruangan.

Kalau Akashi disuruh memilih, lebih baik ia jalan-jalan sendiri meski diantar supir pribadi adalah opsi yang lebih aman. Rasanya bebas dari pengawasan orang dewasa.

Tiket? Belum dibeli, padahal bisa booking duluan—guna mengulur-ulur waktunya untuk sampai ke rumah nanti. Masih ingin menghindari sang ayahanda meski insiden itu sudah terlampau dua tahun lalu. Ya, dua tahun ini ia habiskan untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan bertatap mata dengan beliau.

"Sebentar lagi kelulusan, ya..."

Musim semi berikutnya, ia akan resmi lulus dari Rakuzan. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Apakah ia akan bisa terus bertemu rekan-rekannya itu? Atau mungkin akan membuka kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk tinggal bersama? Tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi mahasiswa ternyata sulit juga, ya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rekan-rekan pelanginya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Apakah ia salah lihat? (Tidak, Akashi Seijuurou tidak mungkin salah.)

Atau itu cosplayer? (Seingatnya, mereka bukan makhluk dua dimensi meski diidolakan orang.)

Di gerbang stasiun, terlihat beberapa kepala berbagai warna sedang berdebat. Satu, dua, tiga... tujuh kepala? Apakah salah satu dari mereka membelah diri? (Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan Kage Bunshin.)

Satu kepala celingak-celinguk, melihat ke arah dirinya dan memulai keributan. Sontak sembilan lainnya menengok ke arah yang sama.

Terhenyak, Akashi berdiri membatu. Pasti ia terlihat seperti anak hilang.

Dan tidak bereaksi ketika seseorang dengan kecepatan super menerjang dan memeluknya.

"AKASHICCHIIIIII!" sang ace Kaijou menjerit berisik. Ia masih tidak menggerakkan seujung jari pun. "Aku kangen Akashicchi-ssu! Kangen bangeeeet!"

"Omong kosong, Kise. Kita semua masih bertemu di stadion-nodayo." Midorima muncul dari belakang Kise. "Yo, Akashi!" Aomine muncul, diikuti Momoi yang tersenyum ceria dan pasangan cahaya-bayangan Seirin yang begitu membawa nostalgia akan dua tahun lalu.

"Yo." Kagami Taiga menyapa singkat, rupanya masih agak canggung. "Doumo, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyahut, segelas vanilla shake di genggaman. Bersikeras minum meski badan menggigil.

"Aka-chin~" si titan ungu memeluknya dari belakang setelah seseorang menarik Kise dengan paksa darinya. "Kok jalan-jalan di luar~? Nggak dingin~?"

"Tidak, Murasakibara. Aku tidak apa-apa." Setelah meloloskan diri dari lamunannya, Akashi mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menghabiskan coklat panasnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan, Murasakibara, Kise—bukankah ke Kyoto terlalu jauh?"

"Mou, Akashi-kun masa lupa sih!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. "Kita kan mau ngerayain ulang tahunnya Akashi-kun! Sekarang mumpung kita disini, ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Ayo deh, Akashi. Kutraktir makan nih, mumpung ada duit!" Kagami menghilangkan kecanggungannya dan memberi senyum lima jari.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini, nodayo. Agar tidak sia-sia, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau." Midorima mencolek kacamatanya dengan tsundere.

"Akashicchi, ayo ke game center! Kita udah lama nggak main bareng ke sana-ssu!" Kise nyengir dan menarik lengan Akashi. Aomine yang tidak terima menarik lengan satunya, "Bodo amat! Akashi, ayo ke mana gitu biar kita semua bisa skating bareng!"

"Aka-chin, ke resto itu, nee~? Yang bayarin nanti Kaga-chin kok~" Murasakibara ikut mengajak, sementara protes Kagami terdengar di background. "Abaikan mereka semua, Akashi-kun. Ayo menjelajahi semua toko buku yang ada disini." Kuroko bergabung dalam kerusuhan.

"Sebentar."

Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka semua diam.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Ponsel pintar dikeluarkan lalu fungsi memo dijalankan. Mengetik beberapa kata lalu menunjukkannya ke semua orang.

"Dengan begini, kalian semua bisa mendapat giliran." Akashi tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi mereka semua. "Kita akan pergi ke game center, lalu ke toko buku. Di dekat toko buku di area ini ada restoran yang menjual berbagai macam menu tofu—lalu pergi skating. Bagaimana?"

"Oke deh! Ayo berangkat-ssu!"

"OKE!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Ayo foto disitu!" Momoi menunjuk ke air mancur di sebuah taman kecil dekat gerbang stasiun. Ada sebuah bangku disana.

Mereka semua dengan penuh semangat masa muda langsung menjajal bangku tersebut, berebut menentukan siapa yang dimana. Akashi sendiri menghampiri mereka paling terakhir, dan ketika ia sampai mereka mengatur posisi yang sangat familiar.

"Akashi-kun, duduk sini." Kuroko menepuk wilayah kosong diantara dirinya dan Aomine.

Posisi mereka semua dianalisa; rasanya seperti pernah melihat yang begini. Momoi yang mengaitkan lengan dengan Kuroko, Aomine yang merangkul Kise. Di belakang bangku ada Murasakibara dan Midorima, sementara diantara mereka ada Kagami yang siap dengan tongsis dan ponsel yang boleh pinjam dari Kise.

"Haha, kalian tidak banyak berubah." Akashi menggumam pelan, mendudukkan diri diantara duo ace semasa SMP itu.

"Nih, kau yang foto ya." Kagami menyerahkan alat khusus selfie itu secara terhormat padanya. Akashi mengatur timer dan mengangkat alat tersebut setinggi mungkin agar mereka semua terlihat. Kagami memutuskan untuk menguyel-uyel kepala Aomine dan Kuroko sebagai posenya.

Namun sebelum blitz kamera mengabadikan momen mereka, Akashi cepat-cepat menurunkan si ponsel dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Lho, Akashicchi kenapa?" cicitan Kise terdengar khawatir. Akashi mengusap-usap kedua matanya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa... aku tidak menangis, tenang saja."

"Aku... tidak mungkin menangis..."

Tangannya mencengkeram fabrik celana. Bahunya berguncang, namun apa daya air mata tetap memaksa untuk jatuh. Saksi mata membatu menyaksikan pemandangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou sesenggukan dihadapan mereka.

"Akashi-kun terlalu bahagia. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Kuroko mengusap lembut punggungnya. Akashi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini tidak patut dilihat khalayak umum.

Sepertinya inilah ulang tahunnya yang terbaik; dimana ia bisa merasa bahagia layaknya orang pada umumnya ketika tahu bahwa masih banyak orang berharga di sekelilingmu yang peduli untuk ada di sisimu di hari dimana umurmu bertambah.

"Duh, ngapain sih. Woles aja!" Aomine secara tak terduga memukul kasar punggungnya dengan ekstra hampir membuat Akashi tersungkur dan faceplant ke gunungan salju. "Betul, nanodayo. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Midorima menyahut.

"Berisik, Aomine, Midorima." Merengut tidak terima, Akashi melirik sinis kedua manusia yang memilih untuk berkomentar. "Kau mau mati muda, heh? Jangan berani membicarakan yang seperti it—"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kontan mereka semua tertawa. Ia makin bingung dibuatnya.

"ADUH, PERTAMA KALINYA LIHAT AKASHI KAYAK GINI—HAHAHAHA!"

"ANJIR! ITU SUMPAH LOL BANGET, BWAHAHAHA—"

"MUKANYA AKASHICCHI-SSU—PFFTHAHAHAHA—UHUK!"

"Pfft—wajahmu aneh sekali, nodayo—pffft!"

"Aka-chin manis sekali, ingin kugigit sampai habis~ Nyem nyem~"

"Wuaaaa! Harusnya tadi aku foto tuh mukanya Akashi-kun! Hahahaha!"

"Aku tidak tertawa, Akashi-kun—pfffft!"

"A-Apa salahku?"

—Karena tatapan berkaca-kaca sambil merengut itu lebih mirip anak kucing yang dibuang daripada pandangan maut sesosok predator.

"HAHAHA—Ah udah, mendingan kita langsung foto terus capcus." Kagami mengambil time-out dan menepuk dada. Beberapa orang masih terceguk mengenaskan namun sudah mengambil posisi awal.

Sekali lagi, timer yang gagal mengemban tugas diaktifkan.

.

.

.

"UNTUK ULANG TAHUN AKASHI-SAMA! KANPAI!"

"KANPAAAAAAI!"

Klik.

[Suatu hari di musim dingin yang tidak lebih penting dari salju yang turun ke bumi. Namun kini hari itu serupa kristal es nan indah yang keberadaannya selalu dikenang.]

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

 **(1) Untuk insert line antara part 2 sama 3: Yang sudah main Portal 2 pasti tahu.**

 **(2) Potechi (lengkapnya Potechi Tops): Merk kripik kentang favorit Mukkun. Plesetan dari 'potato chips'.**

 **(3) Pose Mukkun di segmen Teiko beneran ada. Lihat Replace+ untuk referensi.**

 **(4) Kanpai: 'Bersulang'. Sekedar trivia, hal ini digunakan untuk faktor komedi di Kaijou High's White Book of Youth. (Lihat novel Replace untuk referensi.)**

 **(5) Benernya Bokushi udah muncul di summer tahun kedua, just cause.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Ahayy saya kembali. Maafkan. Saya lama hilang karena nggak sempet apdet profile dan diterjang badai UAS. Setelah ambil rapor dan baper habis-habisan, saya mengetik fic ini (itupun saya sempet lupa dan harus diingetin seseorang).**

 **Maafkan kalo Akashi disini agak childish. Menurut saya dia mirip anak kucing yang minta disayang. /pukpuk Akashi/**

 **Dan, boleh saya membantai bokapnya Akashi sekarang? Saya membuka akun donasi 'Satu Gunting, Satu Nyawa Selamat'. Gunting-gunting donasi anda akan saya sambitkan dengan penuh cinta, terima kasih.**

 **Happy late birthday, Akashi Seijuurou! Semoga cepet dinotis Tecchan ya. Atau kalo kelamaan langsung terkam aja #no Saya lagi bokek jadi hadiahnya gunting bekas robek bungkus Ind*mie kemaren yah.**

 **Catatan tambahan: Yang nunggu kelanjutannya IABBR, bentar lagi selesai kok. Tinggal edit sana sini. Tunggu apdet telat saya yah!**

 **Sekian dari saya, terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini!**


End file.
